Let the Rain Fall
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: New year at college, with boyfriends back home. Leaving Beverly Hills, with the return of an old flame. An unexpected surprise, during a brief visit to London. Divorce, Beverly Hills style - but will it last? Two more returns, but will this be a happy reunion or a sad one? Come see what the BH residents have been up to! M-rating for later on


**Title:** Let the Rain Fall  
**Author:** Katie/TheIrishShipperholic  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.  
**Couples:** Liam/Annie, Brandon/Kelly, Brenda/Dylan, Donna/David, Dixon/Silver/Ethan (will most likely be Silver/Ethan endgame pairing), Adrianna/Navid, Naomi/Ryan M, Clare/Steve, etc.  
**Show/Movie/Book:** 90210/Beverly Hills, 90210  
**Rating:** M/Adult/R, for the usual stuff (and foul language at times)  
**Summary:** Annie, Adrianna, Naomi and Silver begin a new year at college and try not to wring each other's necks into oblivion. Kelly makes plans to leave Beverly Hills with Sammy but what happens when an old flame returns? Brenda gets the surprise of her life and Donna & David decide to end things but is it going to last? And two other familiar faces return, but will his little girl bring them together or drive them further apart?  
**Author's Notes:** I wanted to try writing ALL the characters from both versions of 90210, so here I go!

**Chapter One**

"Have fun at school and try not to miss me too much, okay?" Kelly Taylor said into the phone to her half-sister Erin Silver and giggled a bit at her sister's response. She looked down when her son tugged on the hem of her long sleeve T-shirt. "Before you go, Sammy wants to talk to his Aunt Erin. Bye, Silver, and good luck!"

"Thanks, Kelly, see you," Erin Silver yells softly through the phone before her nephew comes over the line. She tuned Sammy out as he talked, only coming free of her thoughts about her date with Dixon the night before when she realized the nephew she adored to pieces was asking her a question. "I'm sorry, Sammy, what did you want?"

She heard him groan over the line. "Aunt Erin! Weren't you paying attention to anything I said?" he asked impatiently. Meanwhile, Erin's sister was heading towards the kitchen to make herself a snack when there was a knock on the front door. She wasn't really expecting any visitors, especially since most of her friends had moved away after their last reunion, but she went to answer it anyway. Her gasp of surprise when she saw who it was enough for the tall blonde to push past her.

"I don't have time to explain, Kelly," Steve Sanders said gruffly as he settled the sleeping girl down on the couch. She shut the door quietly after him then followed him into the living room, planting herself in the small armchair. "I need a place to stay, because Janet kicked me out. She wants a divorce, Kelly."

"What happened that made her do that?" she asked softly so they didn't wake his little girl. Steve didn't answer her right away and that gave Kelly her answer without hesitation. "God, Steve, have you lost your mind? You can't keep visiting her if she just continues to slam the door in your face. Clare is not the kind of person who forgives and forgets, you and I _both_ know that."

Steve sighs. "I know that, Kelly. And yes, she has slammed the door in my face numerous times, but it doesn't mean that I can't earn her forgiveness," he tells one of his oldest and dearest friends. Kelly lets out a responding sigh then reaches up and frames his face between her slim, cool hands and leans over and kisses his forehead in a gentle caress.

"Come on, I have a room for you and Isabella," she tells him and he dutifully follows her down the hall after picking up his daughter to take her with him. After tucking her in, Steve dutifully follows Kelly back out into the living room, where they sat down on the couch. "So, I got a call from Brenda today, and she said that she got an unexpected visitor."

"Oh yeah, did she say who it was?" Steve asked as he held Kelly close.

Kelly shook her head. "NO. She hung up before she could tell me – or actually, I think the person who had shown up on her doorstep hung up on purpose because they didn't want me to know," she replied.

"Huh, that's strange," he says with a frown.


End file.
